


The Mist's New Blood

by Lady_Star_Strings



Series: Sanguision Conexturnos AUs [2]
Category: Grandeur Archaic, Sanguision Conexturnos - Fandom
Genre: Damian Nicolai|Damisiano - Freeform, Dracula AU, Freedom Session, M/M, Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte - Freeform, Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte/Damian Nicolai|Damisiano - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanguision Conexturnos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/Lady_Star_Strings
Summary: Still lost to the beast of the Change, Damisiano is slowly learning to adapt to his newfound status as a Childe of the Night with assistance from his "mate" Innoctizte. Despite the challenges that come with such a task, Innoctizte is confident in his beloved's return the clearer the man behind the monster becomes.
Relationships: Noctis Ravendale|Innoctizte/Damian Nicolai|Damisiano
Series: Sanguision Conexturnos AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867963
Collections: Freedom Writing Sessions





	1. Tending to the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still lost to the beast of the Change, Damisiano is slowly learning to adapt to his newfound status as a Childe of the Night with assistance from his "mate" Innoctizte. Despite the challenges that come with such a task, Innoctizte is confident in his beloved's return the clearer the man behind the monster becomes.

“Easy now, Dame,” Innoctizte murmured against the childe’s temple as he fidgeted with lingering feral tendencies beneath him. “You have to learn not to leave marks…”  
Throughout the past two months, Innoctizte had grown used to the low guttural growl he received in response as Damisiano - albeit reluctantly and almost bitterly - loosened his grip. Slowly, the claws previously digging trails through the nape of Innoctizte’s neck were retracted, fangs removing themselves from the unsightly wound left on his collarbone. It wasn’t the first Innoctizte had been left looking as though he’d been mauled, and yet, he was well aware he was testing his limits considering the other three marks he’d already gained that night. Unfortunately for Innoctizte, however, those marks were comparable to trophies for the infantile vampire in his still prominently beastly state. They were claims to his territory, both in terms of feeding and mateship - neither of which Innoctizte entirely seemed to mind nowadays.   
Calling further attention to this oddly pleasant thought, Damisiano was unable to help himself as the intrinsic desire to care for his “mate” struck in a sudden, lavishing swipe of his tongue across the punctures. It was only once - only a brief gesture to promote healing and provide apology - but Innoctizte was filled to the brim with fondness nonetheless. A beast though he may be, he was still his beloved Damisiano underneath.  
“There you are…” Innoctizte adoringly sighed, gently tugging Damisiano’s hand away from his hair to entwine their fingers before placing a brief peck upon the back.  
Had it not been for their close proximity, Innoctizte nearly would have missed the faint snarl of disapproval that rumbled in Damisiano’s chest shortly after. With surprise and a tad tinge of confusion, Innoctizte pushed himself up far enough on his elbows to decipher Damisiano’s discontent, only to be met with a fanged pout. Knowing the beast and its habits, Innoctizte understood this childish sentiment with little difficulty once faced with it, a faint smile blossoming on his lips in response. “Always the smart mouth with you when you’re needy…”  
Ignoring the snap of teeth trained for his throat, Innoctizte merely gave a light chuckle toward the resentful lash out before shushing the freshly riled beast. Although it wasn’t meant to hold the entrancing lilt it carried when beckoning obedience, it was bewitching to the infantile all the same as Damisiano’s threat trailed off into silence. Disregarding the partial scowl remaining, he appeared to be in a dreamlike state as Innoctizte tipped his head down to nudge at his nose in the encouragement of the animal lurking within.  
Unabashedly, Damisiano scented the brunet as he was invited before emitting a satisfied hum and allowing his expression to fall soft with wanting. As ever, Innoctizte was quick to oblige Damisiano’s wishes of blood stupored indulgence and met his lips with a tender yearning of his own not a moment later.  
It was a simple thing, almost coy in demeanor as though testing its boundaries as Damisiano dared to chase after a second, more lingering embrace. Not willing to tear his eyes away from the more delicate - more precious - creature before him, they remained half-lidded when two soon turned to three and even more still. Had it not been for the slumber looming over him due to his drunkenness, he would have eagerly acted on the shared compulsion coursing through their veins and reclaimed him then and there.  
Innoctizte, however, was too wise to such impulses to let him carry on and returned to his place safely nuzzled against his temple with a delighted - yet wistful - sigh.  
“...I’ll be here when you come back to me,” He soothingly whispered, reassuring and calming the beast and what few protests it had managed to scrape together with one faint vow. “I promise you I will, daffodil…”  
Against his baser instincts, Damisiano was content enough with Innoctizte’s pledge and accepted it with a drawn-out huff through his nose, reciprocating the nuzzle in kind. Gently, Innoctizte was pulled closer to the admittedly quiet childe to be further cocooned, allowing a nose to be buried in his hair for comfort. The beast’s protests aside, Damisiano would lay claim to his mate in his own way, tender and caring as can be.  
Lulled by the purr rumbling in Damisiano’s chest and the puffs of habitual breaths across his head, Inncotizte found himself drifting in the clinging grasp he had on him. It wouldn’t be a long sleep on his part, but it would last long enough to find peace for a time - just enough to keep his spirits alive while he continued his wait.  
Damisiano would return to him soon - of that he was sure - and his vigil would be worth the sacrifices made to maintain it all the more when he did.


	2. 7/21/20 - Return to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Damisiano's resurfacing, he and Innoctizte are filled with a mix of joy, relief, and somewhat sorrow concerning the changes their relationship has endured throughout his transformation. There are so many things that remain to be said between them, and only the promise of eternity is enough to soothe their souls through the turmoil...

“...You look so beautiful in blue…”  
Despite his surprise, Innoctizte gracefully completed his pirouette into an attitude derrière through a bout of muscle memory before he looked to Damisiano with wide, sea-blue eyes. It was the first time he’d heard a coherent word from the blond in nearly five months, let alone seen a semi-peaceful expression on his face outside of blood stupor. He appeared, admittedly, weak and exhausted, but it was Damisiano all the same rather than the beast Innoctizte had become acquainted with. There was no wicked snarl on his lips or hellish fire burning in his eyes, nor hungry claws poised to tear into Innoctizte as his next unwitting meal - only a warm fondness for the now juvenile vampire before him.  
After watching over the childe for so long, Innoctizte found his old breaths of habit returning to him with relief as he relaxed from his position before padding over to his beloved.  
“You’ve returned to me…” The brunet softly whispered, slowly taking up his perch on the bedside as a faint, watery smile bloomed on his lips, and his eyes went misty in return.   
“...As always blackbird,” Damisiano rasped as he shakily reached up to cup Innoctizte’s freckled cheek with a sigh, adoringly thumbing away what few tears had managed to fall. “There isn’t a force on this Earth that could keep me from you… Not even that wretched transformation…”  
“For a time there, I thought I’d lost you to it…”  
“If it weren’t for you, I almost would have been…”  
In light of this fact, Innoctizte only held the hand pressed to his face tighter before nuzzling into it with unspoken gratitude and affection for its continued existence. His own wicked change had only lasted a month or so, and never had it been so savage - so unlike himself - as Damisiano’s was, something that troubled him each night he fed the beast. Both flesh and blood had been given in sacrifice for even a glimpse of the man he’d known. Yet, outside of those sparing tender gestures made by a mate toward its lover, there wasn’t any to be found. Day by day, night by night, he was always met with the beast waiting for his company - be it with an affectionate stupor or, more often than not, a vicious hunger. With time, his instincts quietly reassured him, Damisiano would return to him, but every moment that passed only sought to dwindle his hopes that it could be true.  
What was worse, he often reminded himself, was that Damisiano was there - locked away and rendered immobile within his body as the beast was left free to stalk the night. Had it not been for Inoctizte’s intervention, he could only imagine the blood-soaked slaughter that would have awaited him once awakened. Even so, Damisiano was lucky to have not found Innoctizte a drained, mauled husk at his bedside just the same if he hadn’t lingered to watch the ravaging.  
It had taken a terrible toll on them both, but considering what he knew was to come, Innoctizte had little time to dwell on it for Damisiano’s sake. His tears could be shed another night, and with that in mind, he took a deep breath to steel himself despite those still pricking the back of his eyes.  
Before he could say a word, however, Damisiano was already there, soothingly caressing his cheek as he coaxed Innoctizte to look at him once more. In those gentle wine-red eyes was nothing short of pure understanding, sharing the burden as though it spoke to both their souls.  
_...Blackbird…_ His unsteady thoughts breathed to the juvenile, verging on desperation as he struggled to keep from falling apart himself, the need to be closer borderline unbearable.  
That single, forlorn nickname was enough to break the dam as they all but collapsed into each other in a shaking heap of sobs and clinging limbs not a moment later. Tears soon soaked fabric and fingers ached from clenching around whatever piece of one another they scrabbled to find first, their relieved sorrow never waning the longer they held on. Quieter in nature when compared to his own, Innoctizte could feel Damisiano’s cries wracking his body as they clamored to cover and wrap each other up further.  
From where he’d fallen across his chest - and was now subsequently held fast to - Innoctizte could sense Damisiano attempting to hide his face in his hair. As his own weeping settled into calmed sniffles and hiccuping whimpers, it became more and more apparent how reluctant Damisiano was to accept his vulnerable state. The worst of his sobs that managed to build up before being caught were quickly choked down and held captive, preventing his walls from completely crumbling in the process. Had it not been because they no longer needed air, Innoctizte was almost sure he would have suffocated on his rising hyperventilation.  
It wasn’t his place to be spiraling out of control, especially when Innoctizte needed him so - but then again, it wasn’t Innoctizte’s place to be the anchor either. Even in light of this fact, he had been precisely that without fail for nearly five months for his sake. He could, Innoctizte firmly decided, carry that weight for another five or more if Damisiano required it of him, whether he admitted as much or not.  
After collecting himself from his own meager breakdown, Innoctizte carefully shifted against Damisiano’s side to nose under his jaw before he could duck away again. In a feeble effort to maintain what control he did possess, Damisiano quickly fixed his eyes on the ceiling, only to find himself stumbling at the sentiment in Innoctizte’s touch. As if the ginger caress of the brunet’s knuckles along his cheek weren’t enough, the soothing shush that soon followed undoubtedly was as it beckoned him finally to let go.  
“... I’m right here waiting for you, daffodil,” Innoctizte softly murmured - sounding much too fragile to be so composed - before placing a kiss upon tear-stained skin. “Come back to me…”  
With one helpless, shuddering breath, Damisiano, at last, found himself utterly shattered, fat tears streaming down his face as overwhelming sobs soon turned to wails. Soon, every cry that he’d forced down came rushing to the surface despite the lump in his throat, heartwrenching and horrible in the strangling devastation they brought to his pained expression. As already clinging limbs held him tighter, Innoctizte carefully moved to cradle childe’s head against his chest, quietly shushing him in an attempt to soothe.   
Lost in his sorrowful display, Damisiano wrapped himself entirely around his partner and the stability he provided as Innoctizte’s continuing consolation guided him through the episode with ease. Once swaddled safely and soundly within the raven’s comfort, it was only a matter of minutes before the storm inside dissipated in light of the safe harbor Damisiano now found himself in.   
Receiving another cherishing kiss on his forehead, Damisiano ultimately fell silent with exhaustion when he was pulled together enough to meet Innoctizte’s sympathetic gaze. Save for the lingering rattle of shaky breaths between them, the pair remained quietly nestled in each other’s arms as Innoctizte persisted in peppering one endearment after another across Damisiano’s face.  
Thoughts still swimming in the face of slumber, Damisiano broke the peace with one last bout of lost control as Innoctizte nuzzled closer.  
“...Stay with me,” Damisiano pleaded, wholly broken in tone as his yet tear laden eyes searched Innoctizte’s own with wanting desperation. “Please say you’ll stay with me, Noctiz…”  
“...For all eternity love…” Innoctizte softly pledged against trembling lips, leaving little room for doubt when he ardently captured them, not a second later.  
Achingly tender in depth, the ever-faithful embrace was the last Damisiano could recall before the world around him fell away into the oblivion of night, still chasing after the beacon Innoctizte had become...


End file.
